


Incoming call

by ReincarnatedEgyptian



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Cock Worship, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Sort Of, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReincarnatedEgyptian/pseuds/ReincarnatedEgyptian
Summary: Jim's mouth is full of Spock when Admiral Komack calls. Jim aims to break Spock's resolve. Spock aims to keep his. Who will win?





	Incoming call

**Author's Note:**

> So this may or may not be inspired by a porn film I've watched a few times. I regret nothing. I've decided to do the 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge starting in March, but I wanted to start early on this one, since BJs are my favorite kink. My birthday is March 4, so I consider it an early birthday present to myself, and hope anyone else who sneaks a peek at it enjoys it as much as Jim loves torturing Spock. I acknowledge 100 percent that parts of this are OOC, but sometimes you've gotta manipulate the system to put for the smut.

Going by GMT back home it’s twilight hours, although in the vastness of space one feels they’re working, sleeping, eating in the middle of the night, no matter the time of day. Jim rids himself of the last of the soapy suds and turns off the pump, breathing in deeply the scent of jasmine and the humidity in the air, the sound of the fan causing the mirror to reverberate.  
  
Jim wraps a towel around himself and shuts it off, opening the door connecting to Spock’s room. At one time the fact that the captain and first officer shared a joint bathroom proved problematic, with Spock opting to let the captain have full reign of the bathroom while he used Uhura’s bathroom or a communal one with other crew members.  
  
Of course Jim could see the logic in it, but couldn’t help but point out to Spock that he would still be showering in a room with other men and would have much less privacy.  
  
“Let’s just set up some sort of time sheet, Spock. You’ve got it for this block, I’ve got it for the next one. I mean hell, it’s a nice bathroom. Gotta take advantage of command perks, right?”  
  
But Spock had declined, and Jim could’ve sworn the tips of Spock’s ears were turning green as he did so.  
  
And the system seemed to work fine. Jim never opened the door to Spock’s quarters unless expressly invited or needed in an emergency, and Spock had only burst in once or twice when something didn’t agree with his stomach—or that time he was tricked into drinking hot chocolate. But for the better part of three years Jim and Spock’s interactions were solely outside of the adjoined restroom, and pretty rarely in their quarters.  
  
But after Yorktown and Edison there was a shift in things. Subtle at first, but Jim was clearly a perceptive guy—you had to be when you were in charge of more than 400 souls in the vastness of space. Subtle, like Spock leaning closer to him on the bridge as they discussed coordinates. Subtle, like Spock pinning down Jim a second longer than necessary in the gym during their sparring matches even after Jim had clearly surrendered. The way that Jim would look up from his PADD on the bridge, or his work in the mess hall, or hell, just look at Spock wherever and often find his first officer was already looking at him. Subtle, like the fact that Uhura and Scotty seemed to be carrying on a flirtation now, with Spock completely available.  
  
And then, finally, there was the not-so-subtle time when Jim finally got the message and snuck into Spock’s quarters one night. He’d only meant to talk to Spock about what he thought might be going on between them, but instead found himself entangled in a suck-and-fuck fest lasting well into the next day. Spock was no longer completely available.  
  
And of course there were the romantic moments, too. That time in the mess hall when Spock offered a Vulcan kiss to Jim first; Spock cradling Jim’s head and almost manically singing a Vulcan lullaby from his childhood when Jim had nearly succumbed to some wild spores on on Baynard 7; and the times when Spock would come into Jim’s room in the middle of the night and press soft kisses along his jaw to wake him, would join Jim in the shower and arch against him in such an achingly beautiful manner when Jim entered him, a look of pure love that must’ve been close to what God felt when he comes inside Jim, hands on Jim’s hips, Jim’s semen slick between their chests.  
  
Now it’s to the point where Jim finds it odd if he doesn’t see Spock in their adjoined bathroom once a day. So when Spock hadn’t joined him for this shower like he promised, Jim decided to take himself to Spock to see what the holdup was—and found his first officer hunched over a PADD, typing furiously, still in his uniform as if he has just finished a shift.  
  
Jim leans against the door, simultaneously meaning to facetiously and seriously look sexy in only a towel that’s barely hanging onto his thighs.  
  
“So….that shower got pretty lonely.”  
  
Spock does not look up; merely continues to type.  
  
“Mr. Spock?”  
  
More furious typing.  
  
“…Spock?”  
  
tap tap tap  
  
Jim sighs and gives up on trying to get his first officer’s attention merely by standing sexily in the doorway. So instead he sits sexily on the side of his first officer’s desk, his towel falling open to where Spock can see everything, if he’d merely look over. And finally, he does; looks at Jim’s towel, blinking, before looking up at his captain.  
  
Jim gives him a cheeky grin, hoping his flirtation is pretty obvious, but it appears that Spock was so into whatever he was doing that even that doesn’t register. So Jim sighs and turns off the charm.  
  
“What’re you up to?”  
  
Spock looks momentarily confused, like he forgot everything he was just doing, but catches himself quickly and looks down at the PADD.  
  
“I…apologize, captain.” Jim snorts at being called captain, when his more-or-less exposed cock is like a foot away from his first officer. “I was set to have an onscreen discussion with Admiral Komack regarding data gathered from our last mission to survey the nebula, but he has just postponed the discussion. But I wanted to add some more details to expand on my narrative. it is my bad for being distracted.”  
  
Jim slides himself along the desk a little bit closer to Spock, his hands gripping the desk. “Ah. So the admiral will have to hear about 4,000 more facts than he’s ever going to need for reports instead of 3,000.” He cracks a grin and the corner of Spock’s mouth turns up, the sparkle in his eyes that Jim knows as attentive hunger lighting up.  
  
“indeed, it is possible.” And then Spock sighs, folding his arms across his chest. “Although I have learned through trial and error and experience that being over-prepared is far better of a quality to have than being under-prepared.” The light begins to fade from his eyes as he looks down at the PADD again, and Jim is afraid he’s going to lose him to his work once again, so he decides to bring the subject back around to the matter at hand.  
  
“And here I thought I was over-prepared for this shower. Turns out it was the opposite.” It’s at this moment that Spock finally seems to comprehend that his boyfriend is leaning against his desk practically naked, looking at him with hungry eyes. Spock’s smile widens and he leans forward to remove Jim’s towel, letting it fall to the floor as he hungrily stares at Jim’s erect cock, before meeting Jim’s eyes.  
  
“You certainly seem prepared now, captain,” Spock says, and Jim hopes that Spock will lean forward and wrap his hand or lips or hell, both around Jim’s cock, lick up the precum that’s just escaped from Jim’s slit. But Spock just sits there taking in the image, and Jim gets an idea of his own instead.  
  
“You said the Admiral canceled, right?”  
  
“Not canceled. Postponed until later this evening.”  
  
Jim smiles and steps forward and Spock scoots his chair back and makes like he’s going to get up. But Jim pushes him slightly back into the chair, splaying his hand across Spock’s chest and keeping it there as he lowers to his knees in front of Spock, using the towel Spock tossed to the ground as a cushion. “Well in that case….you look stressed, Mr. Spock.” He palms his hand against Spock’s crotch, feels Spock’s cock swelling underneath the fabric Jim rubs against slowly. “Might I take a load off of you? ….Or one down my throat?”  
  
Spock doesn’t say anything but merely makes an interesting sound in the back of his throat, his legs opening wider as Jim leans forward to kiss Spock’s length through the black Starfleet-issued pants. He’s spent so much time with his face planted between Spock’s legs he recognizes the scent of Spock’s arousal, can smell it now even through what he can tell are briefs and the pants the pants themselves. He licks at the jeans where he knows Spock’s green-tinged head is, kissing at the spot as he goes to unbutton the pants.  
  
 And Jim’s a guy of many talents, in and out of the bedroom. So he takes the time to use his talent of unzipping Spock’s pants merely with his teeth. Spock’s hands reach down like they mean to shuck his pants, but Jim shoos him away. “Patience, commander, patience,” he says, winking up at Spock, who anyone else would describe as looking hostile. But Jim recognizes it for what it is — primal need. “Good things come to those who wait to come.”  
  
And with that he lets his hands stroke underneath Spock’s shirt, tickling against Spock’s skin as he lets his tongue lick along Spock’s underwear, the scent of Spock stronger now that a layer of fabric has been removed. He finds the slit in Spock’s underwear and sticks his tongue inside, licking up precome along what of Spock’s length his tongue can reach without pulling Spock’s cock out completely, and Spock gasps, his hands tangling in Jim’s hair as Jim takes a few minutes to simply tease Spock’s cock as much as he can. Of course a swift mouth fuck can be fun. They’ve done it to each other more than once, Spock straddling Jim’s shoulders and facefucking Jim so hard he had tears in his eyes; Spock licking up Jim’s tears and kissing Jim, the mix of Jim’s tears and Spock’s come adding an extra salty flavor. But then there are times like this, when cock worshipping and orgasm delay are just the fucking best.  
  
But finally Jim is ready to proceed, and pulls Spock’s cock out through the slit in his underwear. He kisses along the length as if it were the most gentle thing in the world; a thing that could not be damaged. A thing to love. And he does so, practically making out with it, kissing what he can reach of Spock’s balls before finally taking Spock’s cock in his mouth and gently sucking at the flavor of the head. Spock’s hands leave Jim’s hair and grip the chair’s arms as Jim uses one hand to cup Spock’s balls, the other stroking at the base of Spock’s dick as he continues to lap at the head slowly. He could do this for hours. He wants to do this for hours. He can tell he’s wet himself, practically dripping, and knows when he finally gets the chance to fully come he’s gonna see more stars than he usually does looking out into the vastness of space.  
  
And then Spock’s computer rings.  
  
Spock inhales sharply, and Jim wonders if it’s the fact that someone is calling him or the fact that Jim is tonguing at Spock’s slit like what’s there is practically manna from fucking heaven. Probably both.  
  
“It is Admiral Komack,” Spock says in a short, hushed tone, as if Komack can hear him even though the phone is still ringing. Jim lets Spock’s cock fall out of his mouth. “Can’t you delay it?” he asks.  
  
Spock shakes his head. “The admiral said he will be off duty for approximately 2.5 weeks following today, so this is my chance to reach him.” He almost looks apologetic as he strokes Jim’s cheek.  
  
“I understand. Just pretend I’m not here. If he asks, just tell him I’m in the shower. Or on the bridge. Or, I don’t know, anywhere but naked in between your legs.”  
  
Spock smirks slightly. “I will tell him you are indisposed. Now please, do not move for the duration of this call. It should not take long.”  
  
Jim nods and Spock turns on his professional face as he answers the call. “Admiral.”  
  
“Commander.”  
  
“I have reports for you regarding data we collected from the edge of the Nebula approximately 3.6 days ago.”  
  
Spock launches into a discussion about the subatomic particles the Enterprise monitored on its recent mission, and of course it’s legitimately interesting stuff, but Jim isn’t hearing a word of it, because he’s trying to figure out what he should do. Spock did say sit tight, and that’s what Jim plans to do, sure. But what if the Admiral needs Spock to show him something that requires him to stand up. And what if there’s some type of wardrobe malfunction that causes the Admiral to see something above even his pay grade? Of course they’re all silly hypotheticals, but Jim’s an experienced sexual guy. He knows all the ways things can fuck up.  
  
So Jim decides to stay put and grabs Spock’s dick gently, attempting to put it back into Spock’s pants….when Spock surprisingly smacks his hand away. Jim looks up at Spock, puzzled, but realizes Spock is too preoccupied in his discussion to give Jim any cues with his eyes, so instead Jim looks to Spock’s hands to understand what he wants. One of Spock’s hands snakes around Jim’s neck, the other wrapped around his own cock. Then Jim feels his head being coaxed toward’s Spock’s cock again and he grins.  
  
No. Way. No fucking way.  
  
There is no fucking way that Spock would be telling Jim to continue to sucks his cock while he’s in a deep biological discussion with Admiral Komack regarding unidentified lifeforms. But as Spock’s hand continues to coax Jim’s head closer to his dick that’s once again leaking more precome, Jim realizes that’s exactly what Spock is doing. Fucking. Awesome. And James T. Kirk is a man all about a challenge. Hell—beating a challenge everyone else thought was impossible was how he met Spock to begin with. So he decides to do a little challenge of his own; he’s going to pull out every trick in his arsenal—deep throating, ball sucking, even ass-teasing as he’s sucking—to make Spock come undone during his discussion. He takes Spock’s cock in his hand and begins to milk it slowly with both hands to let Spock know he understands what Spock wants.  
  
And for a second, just a split tenth of a second, Spock makes eye contact with him and Jim swears he sees Spock’s hunger again before Spock becomes Mr, Professional once again as he moves to talking about botanical tests taken on a new planet discovered in the Nebula called Vetrenus. Slightly less interesting than what the two were discussing before, so Jim decides to put all of his energy and focus onto the task at hand as he adjusts his naked knees on the towel and once again licks Spock from root to wet tip, looking up at his first officer with a grin as he licks at the slit as deeply as possible. But no change in Spock’s voice occurs.  
  
Damn. He really is a Vulcan.  
  
So Jim decides to proceed by suckling at all of the juice and spit on Spock’s head, letting them intermingle in his mouth before he swallows Spock as much as he can, considering the angle. Normally he’d let himself rise a bit higher on his knees for a better angle, but having Komack say “Commander, why is your captain’s head bobbing in your lap?” isn’t quite the way Jim wants this to go. So he strains himself as much as he can, and feels Spock’s hands—Spock’s fucking hands—at the back of his neck again, pushing Jim’s head even farther onto Spock’s cock until he can feel it at the back of his throat.  
  
A hand leaves the back of Jim’s neck and rests against his throat, as if Spock wants to face fuck him hard and feel his cock pushing farther, farther, into Jim’s throat. Jim takes a huge breath through his nose that he hopes the Admiral can’t hear, and with what little room his tongue has he uses it to lick along the base of Spock’s shaft. And finally Spock’s hand is removed from Jim’s head and he lets the cock fall from his mouth, panting heavily, tears gathering at his eyes from the strain of it. Spock’s thumbs reach out and wipe the tears from Jim’s face, sticking his thumbs in Jim’s mouth for Jim to suck the salty flavor off before he gets to work on Spock’s cock again. He does as he did before Komack called, peppering kisses from base to tip, pressing a chaste kiss to the head as he tugs lightly at the balls. It gives him a literal chance to catch his breath before he goes in again for the kill.  
  
He lets the cock fall out of his mouth again and slap against Spock’s thigh before resting his own again against Spock’s leg, licking at the head and holding it in his mouth as he once again looks up at Spock with his best “I’m completely innocent and yet fucking hot” eyes before he once again takes Spock all the way into his throat once more, Spock pushing his head forward again. This time he’s mastered it a bit better and no tears come, although he wonders if Spock is close to coming. He almost hopes he isn’t—this may be the most fun thing he’s done in years.  
  
He wonders what that says about him.  
  
Continuing onward in his quest, Jim lifts Spock’s cock with one hand and begins to stroke him in earnest. He nuzzles himself against Spock’s balls, soaking them efficiently with his tongue as he pushes a finger from his other hand into Spock’s asshole, listening to see if Spock will make any noise; a cough, a grunt, a snort, a sneeze. Anything to cover up his feeling of pleasure. But Spock’s voice doesn’t so much as waver. Normally he’d be paranoid that Spock was underwhelmed with the dirtiness of what they were doing—and of Jim’s skills, but with the way Spock’s hands are digging into Jim’s bare shoulders with so much force Jim will probably have bruising, he suspects he’s doing something pretty damn well.  
  
He pushes another finger into Spock’s asshole and moves from merely licking Spock’s balls to sucking them, letting one linger in his mouth for a bit before moving his lips to the other. He peeks up at Spock again, whose composure to anyone else would seem normal and typical of a Vulcan, but Jim knows better. He’s seen Spock silently scream before, arching himself up as Jim pours into him the first time. He’s seen the flushed look on Spock’s face minutes after he’s shot down Jim’s throat. He can tell Spock’s face is more relaxed than it usually is, his voice almost more wistful in tone as he continues on to information about the next planet in the system, known only at this point in time as planet B.  
  
Yeah, b for balls, Jim snorts, as he gives Spock’s balls a few final kisses, Spock’s legs spasming and pinning Jim’s body. Jim lets his fingers slip out of Spock’s asshole, and from the rapid clenching of Spock’s hands he has a feeling Spock is close to coming. He decides to have some mercy on Spock and not prolong his suffering too much. He double fists Spock’s cock, jerking the shaft with both hands as he sucks the head in earnest, and Spock’s legs are practically flailing so much it’s a wonder Komack doesn’t ask Spock if he’s having a spasm, and Spock’s hands are stroking along Jim’s cheeks as Jim takes pity on Spock, increasing the suction and licking the slit at an even faster rate, and he swears that Spock’s voice is at a higher and higher pitch. And then he feels it; knows it’s coming, and then Spock is coming down Jim’s throat in spurts, and finally he does it, Spock finally gives up his resolve and works through his orgasm by…coughing. That’s it? A cough?  
  
Yes, just a cough, then Spock’s voice returns to its normal, lower tone as Jim swallows down the rest of Spock’s heavy load. He looks up at Spock again as he lightly licks clean what come is left on Spock’s dick, knowing how sensitive he is right after coming. And again Spock makes brief eye contact with him, and in that second his eyes are so full of satisfaction, of peace, of love, fucking love, and Jim fucking loves him so much, loves making the man he loves come, loves breaking his resolve and knowing that the dreamy look on Spock’s face is the result of Jim, all Jim. Spock cups Jim’s cheeks and puts his thumbs over Jim’s lips. Jim takes them into his mouth and sucks them as well before releasing them and pressing more kisses to them. He presses one final kiss to Spock’s mostly flaccid cock and lets himself sit back with pride as the Admiral and Spock still talk.  
  
And then abruptly, the admiral is called away for something he can’t miss, and then it’s just Spock and Jim in the room, and finally Spock can look down at Jim the way he wants to, with a mixture of satisfaction and love. “I love you,” he whispers to Jim as he lifts Jim’s chin with his hand and leans down to give Jim a kiss.  
  
Jim smiles into the kiss. “And I love you too.” He sweeps his hand across Spock’s crotch and then wipes at the side of his mouth, as if invisible come is there. “Clearly.” Jim grins again. “I cannot believe you fucking did that.”  
  
Spock looks more pensive than usual for a moment, and Jim wonders if he’s having regrets. But then he inclines his head and gives his signature almost-smile. “I cannot either. And yet, I regret none of my actions.”  
  
“Neither do I,” Jim says, and leans down to kiss against Spock’s balls, feeling Spock’s cock jump in his hand again. Already ready for more. “I have to confess, I was hoping your resolve wouldn’t hold up so well. I really tried to pull out all the stops.”  
  
“I believe, like the Kobayashi Maru exam, that this is a test you can take again in the near future. Perhaps next time a dignitary calls to discuss Cormian mining practices, or a diplomat calls to make his displeasure known at the fact that he has been roomed with his ex-wife.”  
  
The phone rings again, and Jim looks to see that it’s Komack once again calling Spock. Jim looks up at Spock and grins widely. “Looks like I get to take the test again and test your resolve again sooner than I thought,” he says. And he once again takes Spock’s cock into his mouth as Spock accepts Komack’s call.


End file.
